


Stress relief

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Rouge is a great friend and wingman, Sexual innuendos, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: A birthday party is supposed to be a time of fun and relaxation. Especially if it is a one of your significant other. Unfortunately for Shadow, he has the GUN Commander for a boss and thus it is rather hard for him to find the time to attend a party and enjoy himself. Fortunately for him, Sonic is too stubborn to let something like a time-limit stop him from helping him to wind out...





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

"What do you say about a drinking contest?" Rouge asked as she landed on the porch of the heroes' house, her heels clicking loudly as they met the sturdy wood. "I feel like today I could top my score of twelve shots."

"We have one hour, bat. There will be absolutely _no_ drinking," Shadow replied as he ascended the stairs, a scowl appearing on his face as he walked past his colleague. "I'm not dragging your drunk ass back to HQ and then explaining to Commander why you're wasted. _Again_."

"My, someone's grumpy," Rouge replied as she followed him towards the door. "I think you could use a shot or two...or maybe five. You know, just to loosen up." Rouge shrugged her shoulders, an 'innocent' smile on her face as she rang the door-bell. Though who knows if it would even be heard over the blasting music...

"So, I wouldn't notice you sneaking a sip somewhere in the corner? I'm not making that mistake again."

Rouge shook her head. "You're no fun, hon."

"Someone needs to keep you sober when you don't do it yourself."

Rouge sighed but the same trouble-promising grin remained on her face. "Touché."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He knew that despite his best attempts, Rouge would manage to get at least two or three drinks during their short stay.

She was one of the top agents for a _reason_.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Tails greeted just as he swung the door open, appearing somehow out of breath. "We almost didn't hear you over the music. Come in!"

Tails stepped out of the way, holding the door open for them as they walked in. "Sonic will be happy to see you both were able to come! He should be in the living room with others." Tails closed the door and gestured to the aforementioned room, already heading for the kitchen but twisting around at the last moment. "Oh! And if you happen to find Charmy anywhere, tell me or Espio. We've been looking for him for past half an hour."

Rouge smiled. "Sure, hon. Now where are the drinks?"

"Rouge, we've been over this..." Shadow hissed, giving her a hard look of the 'don't you freaking dare' variety.

Unsurprisingly, Rouge responded to it with the 'just watch me' kind. "This girl wants to have fun. And she'll have it one way or another." She grinned and let her eyes wander in the direction of the living room, noticing a certain guardian amidst the attendees. "And I spy with my little eye that Knuckles is having fun without me. See ya in an hour, Shadow."

And with these words, Rouge disappeared into the crowd and Shadow was certain she was going to keep to her word.

...Dammit, how he hated when she did that.

"I'm g-gonna look fo-for Charmy." Tails stumbled over his words a bit, clearly sensing his bad mood. "...now."

Shadow watched as the young fox quickly ascended the stairs, disappearing from his sight in matter of seconds.

The ebony agent sighed and pulled his shoulders, planning to roll them to ease some of the tension from his body. However, before he could have done so, two familiar peach arms were already circling his form from behind, their owner laying his chin atop his left shoulder as well and Shadow could almost immediately feel the tension in his muscles disappearing without him having to do anything.

"You had a bad day?" Sonic guessed as he leaned fully against Shadow, the hero's right thumb making a soothing circular motion in the dark fur of his side; somehow Sonic was always able to tell his current mood just by glancing at him. "Or was it something else?"

"Just irresponsible colleagues," Shadow replied as he slowly turned around to face his partner, Sonic's arms drooping lower around his waist. He put his arm around Sonic's midsection in response, placing the other hand at the back of the hero's neck to pull him into a short kiss, taking a moment to relish the sensation of his partner's lips brushing against his after such a long time of being apart.

"You know," Shadow started, his thumb caressing his lover's cheek as he slowly drew back, Sonic gazing at him with interest, "you seem strangely sober considering that it's already two hours since your birthday party started."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I'm really more of a soda guy. Though..." An amused smile replaced the hero's soft grin. "You need to see Knuckles. He's absolutely and totally _wasted_. We should probably hide the beer from him on the next party."

It was at that moment that the obviously intoxicated echidna chose to use his enormous strength to throw Rouge into the air and then catch her again—three times in a row—Rouge squealing as if in fear the whole time but at the same time it was clear she found the behavior entertaining to a degree as she did _not_ command Knuckles to stop with his shenanigans.

Shadow shook his head at the absurd behavior. Good thing the heroes' house had such a high ceiling; dealing with hangover-Rouge was difficult on its own, no need to add any head injuries into the mix.

"Well, Rouge definitely knows how to have fun," Sonic commented, snickering.

"Unfortunately," Shadow muttered as he turned back to Sonic, sighing. "...I'm sorry but I didn't really have the time to get you anything."

"It's alright. I know you've been busy." Sonic smiled at him, a gloved hand rising to rub his arm briefly. They haven't seen each other for full six weeks because of all the missions Shadow had been forced to go on. "Plus the fact you've went against the Commander and made him agree with letting you here is enough of a gift for me."

_More like blackmailed him into it._ Shadow raised a brow. "And how do you know about that?"

Sonic placed a finger to his lips, grinning mysteriously. "That's a secret."

"Rouge told you, didn't she?"

The hero shrugged his shoulders, the same grin still on his lips. "Maybe~"

Shadow simply translated that to 'Yes. Yes, she did.' "Don't get your hopes up, hedgehog. We need to be back at HQ by eight."

"Aw, really?" Sonic's smile fell a bit, the hero clearly disappointed now. "Man, I hoped we could have some time to ourselves after the party. You know a dinner, a race and maybe a quickie before we went to sleep..." Sonic winked at him, sighing just a moment later. "But I understand that work has to come first at time like these..."

When Dr. Eggman was forming alliances with various underground organizations around the globe and no one still knew why...

Sonic tilted his head, observing the other with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Though you definitely look like you could use some kind of stress relief in the meantime..."

Shadow sighed. "Yes, that's why we came here."

Sonic tapped his chin, looking at him contemplatively for a moment. "You know what? I've got an idea." The hero leaned in, whispering into his partner's ear, "See you in the bathroom in two minutes. Don't be late."

Shadow raised his brow. He had a fair idea what Sonic may have on mind, but he still decided to ask. "What are you planning, hedgehog?"

"You'll see," Sonic replied and swirled out of the embrace, winking at him just as he disappeared into the kitchen without any further explanation.

"My, how jealous I'm of you," Rouge sighed as she approached him, holding a cup, that, judging by the smell, definitely was _not_ filled with water. "By the way, I call dibs on the bathroom after you two are done."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked, pretending he did not know what she was hinting at. But he did. It made him wonder how the hell she could have heard their conversation over the roaring music. She might have a sensitive hearing as a bat, but this was just ridiculous.

"You know what I'm talking about." Rouge grinned as she took a sip from her cup. "And I'm happy for you but, please, leave at least ten bathroom minutes for me."

Shadow snorted. "And what do you need them for?"

The bat shrugged her shoulders. "I need some place where I can kiss Knuckles senseless."

"Since when did you let having a room full of people stop you from doing something inappropriate?"

"You think I have absolutely no class?" Rouge laid a hand onto her chest, looking almost offended by the statement. _Almost_. "Darling, you might not believe it, but I have some decency—I'm not making out where _kids_ can see us."

"How considerate of you," Shadow replied and looked towards the bathroom door, seeing it was cracked open. It definitely wasn't that way just a moment ago; it seemed it was the time. "Now, excuse me. I have an appointment I'd prefer not to miss. Oh, and I'm taking _this_."

Faster than the bat could even blink, Shadow swiped the red cup from her hands and immediately poured its brownish contents into the flowerpot by his feet, throwing the empty plastic at her afterwards.

The bat caught the cup purely on reflex, her brain taking a moment to process what had just happened. Her brow formed an irritated crease when she realized it. "Hey! That was mine!"

" _Exactly_ ," Shadow hissed, giving her a scolding look. "You better be sober when I get back."

"Oh, don't be so _hard_ on me, hon. Leave that for Sonic." She grinned and winked at him. "He'll appreciate it _muuuuch_ more."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the remark but didn't saying anything else. He just headed for the bathroom and the, after throwing Rouge one more warning glare(, to which she replied by pretending to toast from her empty cup), he dove into the bathroom, closing the door after himself.

Hearing a door clicking shut, Sonic's ears turned in the direction, his eyes following the same trajectory just a moment later. There was a big smile on his face as he hopped down from the window sill that he had been lounging at while he'd waited. The hero slowly made his way over to him, his body moving with great elegance, hips swaying just a bit too much to not be purposeful.

"Ready to receive Sonic's special stress-relieving treatment?" Sonic asked, just softly brushing against Shadow, as he quickly locked the door before pressing against the other's body and looping his arms around Shadow's neck.

"Very much. Though I have one question before we begin..." Shadow replied, curling his arm around his partner's waist to bring the other closer. "Why bathroom out of all places? Your bedroom would seem more appropriate."

"My bed is kinda being occupied by a four-hundred-pound heavily drunk crocodile and as equally drunk armadillo. Who knows how they managed to fit on that tiny bed."

Shadow raised a brow. He knew that the first person Sonic was referring to was Vector, but the later... "An armadillo?"

Sonic stared at him quizzically for a moment. "Oh, yeah! You actually don't know Mighty—remind me to introduce you guys some time. I think you two will get along pretty well—Mighty's not a talker either. Though let's leave that for later, for now..." The promising grin was back on Sonic's face as he leaned closer. "Let's get back on track."

The hero connected their lips again, the sensation of soft flesh and sensitive skin brushing against one another already familiar but still very exciting—a sweeping touch of a tongue or graze of teeth here and there—both of them reveling in the for so long denied act.

Slowly, Shadow moved his free hand to cup his lover's face, tilting the hero's head to adjust the angle as he nipped Sonic's lower lip, savoring each quiet moan that escaped his partner. He could feel Sonic's fleeting touch at the back of his neck, the hero moving and twisting his hands to strip them of gloves.

The familiar quiet thud of fabric hitting the floor sounded not long after and soon peach gloveless fingers raked through his head quills, massaging the space where his head met neck, pressing into the flesh of his atlas vertebrae, easing his headache with skilled ease before immediately continuing their way downward, sliding down his spine, between his shoulder-blades, briefly tracing his ribs, before they settled on the smalls of his back, applying gentle pressure.

Shadow let his body yield to the force of Sonic's hand on his back, letting the hero tug him closer and wedge a leg between his own, the strong thigh rubbing just at the right spot.

"You're not losing any time, I see," Shadow remarked with a smirk as he gave one last peck to Sonic's lips before moving downward to suck a mark onto his lover's throat.

"We don't have the time to beat around the bush," Sonic said as he slid his hand from Shadow's back to the agent's front, palming the not-yet obvious but already palpable bump that was forming there, making his hand and leg work in unison, the same smile from before back on Sonic's face. "You said so yourself. So now take a seat..."

Suddenly, the hero's palm was no longer tantalizingly pressing against Shadow's lower abdomen and instead it was laid onto his side, Sonic pulling him away from the door and tugging him towards the bath.

Sonic gently pushed him to sit on its edge, and Shadow, curious what his partner had in mind, wordlessly obeyed—though he raised a questioning brow—and sat down, laying his hands on the bathtub's edge for additional support as Sonic laid his warm peach-furred hands atop his dark thighs, bending forward as if he intended to kiss him but stopping just an inch too far.

Sonic's next words were a murmur, the hero's breath washing over his lips in a tantalizing, ghost-like kiss that was definitely meant to tease him and lure him in. "...and enjoy the _ride_."

Then ever so slowly Sonic sank to his knees, peach hands adjusting their grip on his legs to push them apart...

And suddenly Shadow had a _very good_ idea what exactly Sonic had in mind for this particular bathroom escapade.

And even though Shadow was very thrilled at this prospect, there was one fact he couldn't over-look.

"Today is _your_ day," the agent emphasized, as he gently grasped the hero's chin to make him look up at him again and stop Sonic before he could do _anything_ that might make him lose his train of thought. "Are you sure you don't want the _ride_ yourself?"

Sonic tilted his head to the side, for a moment, looking as if he were actually considering the idea, but Shadow knew Sonic well enough to know he wouldn't let himself be convinced so easily.

"Well, this is _my_ birthday so I can spend it how _I_ want." A mischievous smirk spread across Sonic's lips, the emerald eyes shining with a playful glint. "And if my kind of entertainment is secretly blowing my boyfriend in the bathroom while all my friends are partying right in the next room, then I'm gonna secretly blow my boyfriend in the bathroom while all my friends party in the next room, and my boyfriend shall not try to make me change my mind about it, capisce?"

Shadow shook his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable," he murmured quietly, chuckling low. Of course, Sonic would say something like this. "However, if you truly insist..." he continued as he placed his hand at the back of the Sonic's head, pulling the speedster closer. "I suppose I'd better obey."

"Betcha you do!" Sonic affirmed with a grin, firmly pressing his thumbs into the flesh of Shadow's inner thighs in a voiceless command. "So make some room here for me, will ya, Shad?"

As asked, Shadow immediately spread his legs slightly wider to give Sonic the necessary room to maneuver.

"You know," Sonic started with a grin, sliding his hands up his lover's thighs, peach fur brushing against black in sensual caress. "I've actually wanted to get popsicle about an hour ago but then I've found out we don't have any in the freezer," Sonic continued, finally letting himself yield to the pressure of Shadow's hand at the back of his neck and letting his head be tugged more into Shadow's lap, his gaze falling there for a moment before mischievous green eyes looked up again. "It's nice of you that you've brought me something elseto _lick_ instead."

And, of course, Sonic could not but underline his point by running his _hot_ , wet tongue over his 'treat', the gleaming green emeralds that were his eyes not breaking the eye-contact with the crimson ones of his partner even for a second.

Shadow grunted at the sudden, thrilling sensation the action caused to run up his spine, his fingers reflexively digging into the back of Sonic's scalp, wedging between the other's massive quills.

So, dirty talk, it was today, hmm?

Shadow smirked as he relaxed his grip and slid his hand from the back of Sonic's head back to the side of his face and under the speedster's jaw, so he could better tilt the hero's head up, the warm peach lips losing contact with his throbbing flesh while the green eyes never lost their contact with his.

"You should be careful or you'll make me _melt_ and make a mess on your pretty face," he growled low in his throat as a warning, enjoying the dark haze of lust Sonic's eyes suddenly seemed to be getting.

"I don't mind getting a bit messy," Sonic confessed with one of his biggest smirks, peach hands kneading the muscles of the agent's legs briefly. "But you should know that by now."

Shadow cocked his brow. "Is that an invitation?"

"Depends." Sonic mirrored the gesture, adding an extra grin atop. "Do _you_ want it to be?"

O-o-O-o-O

In his mind, Sonic sincerely thanked his past self for getting a bathroom rug, because otherwise he would have had to kneel on the uncomfortable, _cold_ bathroom floor, which definitely would have left his knees horribly sore at the end of this.

Well, it wasn't a walk through park even with the rug, but he still preferred his knees just to ache instead of hurting as if they were about to pop and spill all over the floor.

Alright, that was one unpleasant image—topic change!

Willing his mind to focus back on the situation at hand instead of disturbing images, Sonic peered up, taking in the sight of Shadow basking in the pleasure he was giving. The agent's head was slightly lolling backwards, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open to release quiet pants and rare occasional groans, though for the most part the agent remained silent.

Shadow had never been a vocal person, really—which was definitely better given their current circumstances—no need for people go banging on the bathroom door and asking questions—so Sonic didn't let the agent's silence making him doubt that Shadow was enjoying this. Considering theproof of the agent's enjoyment was still very much in his mouth and insistently pressing against his tongue, hot, swollen and _heavy_ _._

Shadow might not express himself in sounds like most people but that didn't mean he never showed his appreciation to this kind of care. Shadow simply preferred to use touch, to lay the warm dark hands on Sonic's body and press the messages into his skin rather than whisper them into his ear...

Sonic lowered his gaze and closed his eyes as he pushed himself closer, pushing Shadow's arousal just a little bit further and into his throat, fighting his gag reflex briefly before he squashed it into submission. Shadow's hand was still a warm weight at the back of his head, the gloved fingers pressing into the skin there as the agent used just enough force to make him feel the pull—the silent wish for him to take him _whole_ —but not really strong enough so he wouldn't be able to resist it; Shadow was calling the shots but at the same time was letting him decided the pace, which was good as his gag-reflex still acted up at the most inappropriate moments sometimes.

Yeah, that _one_ incident was clearly still very fresh in both of their minds.

Sure, it had been absolutely awkward at the time but in the end they had laughed it off as Shadow had proclaimed his gag-reflex clearly must have studied quantum physics at some point as he quotes, 'I've seen you eat ten chili-dogs in three seconds without bat of an eye, hedgehog. Your gag-reflex is clearly unsure whether it exists or not,' which really was a ridiculous thing to say, but they still had laughed at it as it elevated the awkward atmosphere. They had then spent rest of the night just chatting and thanks to it he also finally learned why the pet cat of some guy called Schrödinger was such a celebrity among people.

Sonic almost wanted to chuckle at the memory. That night described their relationship perfectly; it was a roller-coaster full of ups and downs, of joys and disappointments—a relationship that perfectly mirrored their wild lives, a dynamic that helped make every nice moment even more enjoyable and memorable...

It was imperfect and Sonic would never want it any other way.

O-o-O-o-O

Groaning, Shadow let his head fall backwards, fully relishing the sensation of Sonic's mouth on him, his hand at the back of the blue neck twitching as he fought the urge to tug the hero closer and bury himself in Sonic's throat; it was without a doubt that Sonic was already getting hang of giving oral but for his sake they still needed to take it _slow_.

Shadow snorted mentally. Yeah, this was probably the only situation where Sonic _wanted_ things to go slow instead of fast.

He peeled his eyes open, glancing at the hero in between his legs, the big blue head quills of Sonic's the only thing visible at the moment from his point view. Two warm glove-less hands were laid on his hips as Sonic helped himself to stay in the proper position, peach thumbs gently sweeping over the skin of his abdomen in small arcs absently as Sonic continued to lap and suck at his erection, the sensual caress making warmth pool in his groin, the pressure gradually nearing the snapping point.

It was almost here.

That of Shadow's hands which was still at the back of Sonic's head tightened its hold, the agent himself leaning forward to whisper into one of the blue triangular ears, willing his voice not to give up on him under the continual onslaught of sensations.

"You know, I'm very tempted to take up your earlier offer," he started, letting his breath wash over the blue ear, the appendage straightening in interest, "but I suppose we should leave that for another time."

Then, without any further warning, Shadow pulled Sonic away and up, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss just as the familiar, overwhelming feeling of ecstasy surged through Shadow's being and he spilled over his partner's chest and stomach.

Slowly, the two separated, both panting from their exertion. Satisfaction buzzed under Shadow's skin and haze hung over his senses, the residual tension in his muscles melting away into nothingness, his mind for once empty of any thoughts regarding his work or Eggman's possible schemes and instead solely focused on the person before him.

Wordlessly, Shadow gazed at the hero before him, watching as Sonic sank to sit back on the soles of his feet, Shadow's own striped arm drooping as well, and then as Sonic, on his own accord, leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of his now flaccid length, giving it a soft suck and last cleaning lick before releasing it and straightening his back to meet his gaze, warm green eyes staring back at him while a tired smile tugged at the hero's parted lips. They were red and glistened with saliva, this and the mess that was left on his belly, tell-tale evidence of what Sonic had been doing just moments prior.

_Damn._ Shadow was sure that if he had not have orgasmed already, right now the enticing sight alone would have been enough to make him come.

"So how are you feeling now? Was my _treatment_ effective?" Sonic asked to break the silence, peach hands leaving the dark hips to run over his thighs again in an affectionate caress while a flirtatious smile found its way on Sonic's face again. "Or maybe you'd like me to do something more...?"

"...I think this is enough," Shadow replied with a smirk as he let his gaze rake the other's appearance, taking a moment to dedicate the alluring image of his disheveled lover to his memory. Who knew how long it would be until they had a chance to something like this again? "However, it seems you could use a bit of relief yourself," he commented with an amused smirk as he took notice of the prominent bump between his partner's legs.

Sonic's eyes followed his line of sight. "Oh...I guess I got a bit _excited_ here, heh." Sonic chuckled, blue thighs pressing together in reflex before the hero remembered it was nothing to feel self-conscious about before his lover. "Just give me a minute to calm down and it'll be gone." He slowly got up and headed for the sink, deciding it'd be better to clean his abdomen before the mess there had the chance to dry.

Shadow watched as Sonic turned on the faucet and proceeded to clean himself, the hero at the same time gently swaying in the hips, absently trying to return feeling to his lower limbs by continuously switching putting his weight from one leg to the other.

Of course, that only served to inspire Shadow with _ideas_.

"You know, I don't think I should," Shadow started as he got up and began to approach his partner, tugging off his gloves in the process, smirk now playing on his lips. "Instead—" He pressed to Sonic's back, brushing one of his bare hands down the hero's left thigh while using the other to caress Sonic's damp, clean stomach, tan lips briefly pressing against the blue neck. "—I should _excite_ you more and deal with this in the old-fashioned away."

An excited shiver ran through the lithe blue form as Sonic reached out stop the running faucet before glancing at him over his shoulder, lips pressed into a thin line despite the hero's obvious enjoyment of the contact.

"I don't expect anything more of you today, Shad. I'm alright with spending rest of the time just cuddling." Sonic twisted in his embrace to face him, giving him a soft butterfly-like light kiss. "Just take it easy and relax."

"I still have plenty of energy left, hedgehog," Shadow replied with a smirk as he pushed the birthday-hog against the bathroom wall beside the sink, the green eyes widening in surprise briefly as he quickly grasped both of Sonic's wrists and pulled the peach arms above their owner's head, clasping them both with one hand while moving the other one lower... "You needn't to worry about me."

Sonic blinked, having a fair idea what Shadow had in mind. "Hey, I'm serious, this is not necessa— _ahh_!"

A smirk blossomed at Shadow's face at the pleased sound and he leaned in more, fully enjoying the theater of emotions that was his lover's face right now.

"But you as the birthday boy deserve some pampering, don't you think?" he asked and laid a brief kiss to the base of Sonic's throat before meeting his lover's gaze again, while at the same time continuing with kneading the bump to draw more moans of his cobalt lover, not breaking the eye-contact even for a split second so not a twitch of Sonic's muscles could escape his attention.

And Sonic stared at back at him with half-lidded eyes, the sparkling emeralds full of mischievousness that they normally were slowly changing back into the dark lustful green—though there was still some resistance in there as well, Sonic clearly still deciding whether he wished to be spoiled today or not.

"Well?" the ebony agent requested as he re-adjusted his hand, pressing a bit more insistently into Sonic's crotch, one finger teasingly against the slit of the hero's protective pouch.

And that finally seemed to snap the hero from his pondering. Sonic drew a sharp breath and his eyes became more focused, sharp and _playful_.

O-o-O-o-O

"Well..." A lopsided grin found its way to Sonic's face. "Most of all, this birthday boy wants his boyfriend to have fun and relax." Sonic tugged one of his hands free to caress the side of Shadow's face. "Does his boyfriend consider this relaxing?"

"Watching you come undone under my hand?" Shadow's lips stretched into a smirk. " _Absolutely_."

"Okay, then." Sonic moved his hand to the back of Shadow's neck and pulled the other closer, locking their lips for few moments in a gentle caress before releasing the agent in order to continue their verbal play. He nuzzled the other's face, asking in a low hushed tone, "...Is there any particular position you'd like me in right now?"

"Quite few." Shadow's lips pulled into a smirk as he began a trail of kisses and nips down the hero's throat. "However, I'm open to suggestions."

" _Ahh_...I want to—I—" Sonic let out a throaty moan, his mouth suddenly having a bit of trouble formulating proper words as his erection finally peeked from its sheath and Shadow immediately took the opportunity to run a hand down his sensitive length. "—want to, _ahhh_ , do this standing up, you, _ah_ , pick the details."

"As you wish," Shadow replied and Sonic suddenly found himself turned around, palms pressed against the tile-covered bathroom wall, its chilliness immediately seeping into his unprotected hands. A dark thigh forced his own apart, voicelessly ordering him to move his legs in a more stable position. Tan lips nestled themselves in the crook of his shoulder, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there while dark hands came from behind to caress and fondle him in the most maddening, exciting ways.

Letting out a ragged exhale, Sonic laid his forehead against the cold wall, its coolness a pleasant touch to his now heated skin. Shadow's body was pressed against his own and the dark hands were running all over his body—touching his skin, softly combing through his fur, caressing his torso and squeezing his thighs, and then going up and over the curve of his hip to reach even more sensitive body parts—

Sonic gasped for air, hissing his pleasure through gritted teeth. Apart from Shadow, he was a _screamer_ , so toning himself down had always been difficult for him. Sure, the obnoxiously loud music that Vector had picked had been enough to drown out most of the bedroom noises that had been produced so far, but Sonic wasn't sure whether it'd be enough to conceal all of _his_ ; he had once been the front-man in a music band and even if he didn't sing professionally anymore, his voice still had a quite power to it. Screaming orders at each other with Knuckles or Tails—and occasionally hollering in pain—when fighting Dr. Eggman's creation of the week helped his vocal cords to stay in shape and maintain his vocal range—which was pretty useful when he needed it on the battlefield but right now it was bound to only cause trouble to them.

Because they wanted their actions to stay _hidden_ from the others and even if the fact one slip-up could reveal them excited him—he was an adrenaline junkie, blame him—he still would rather avoid the possibility of traumatizing the kids; Tails had once avoided him for a whole week just because of accidentally walking on him and Shadow _making out_ —who knows what kind of mental scarring catching them while they were _getting it on_ would cause to the poor kid.

"H-hey, Shad?" Sonic breathed, trying go focus on everything that weren't Shadow's hands on his body; he needed to distract himself somehow. To get things to advance _slower_. Or else he's gonna lose it and reveal to everybody what they had been doing all this time.

Shadow hummed in acknowledgement to being addressed, but to Sonic's mind'sdismay—and his body's delight—tan lips remained distractingly close to his jugular.

"Do you wanna hear, _ah_ , what I plan to do the next time we, _ahh_ , have some time to ourselves?"

Sonic could feel Shadow's mouth curl into a smirk against his neck. "...Playing for time, are you?" Shadow murmured against his neck, the agent already well familiar with his trick of diverting attention with conversation—this was not the first time Sonic had used it. "Since when your motto isn't 'Gotta go fast!'?"

"Well, it is still, but there are some things I believe are better, _ahh_ —" The hero arched his back at the unexpected stroke below. "—done slow. For example— _this_." To add emphasis to his remark, Sonic rolled his hips, the action followed by a surprised gasp and then groan when Shadow choose the same moment to softly rake his fingers through the spiky death-trap that was Sonic's back, making the hero moan and arch under his touch; the inside of his quills was extremely sensitive to touch as only few people had ever dared to reach into it and touch the skin there; it was one of the places that made his body go weak if touched and Shadow loved to use this fact against him.

"How odd. I believe I've heard you saying you wanted a quickie," Shadow murmured, amusement in his voice. "Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Well, that was a plan for a packed evening, considering we aren't, _ahh_ , having a dinner or race I've decided to, _ah_ , adjust the timetable a bit..." Sonic groaned and arched into Shadow's touch, the dark fingers still softly combing through his back quills while the agent's other hand busied itself with running up and down his length languidly, making him shudder and causing a feeling similar to electricity to run up his spine.

"Well, _flexibility_ has always been one of your greatest attributes." Both physical and personality-wise. "It's shame we don't have opportunity to _utilize_ it more often."

Seeing this remark as an opportunity to try again with his distraction technique, Sonic spoke again, "Speaking of _opportunities_..." The hero turned slightly, gazing at the other over his shoulder. "I had, _ah,_ a few ideas what we could _try_ next time we see each other."

The motions of the agent's hands stopped for a moment. "...Go on."

_Bait. Throw._ _ **Catch**_ _._ Sonic grinned as he let his head droop backwards a bit wearily, resting it on Shadow's shoulder. "I was thinking about having sex outdoors."

"That sounds...interesting," Shadow commented, his hand resuming its slow tempo, the action causing Sonic to straighten up his posture again. "Do you have any particular place in mind?"

The hero glanced at him over his shoulder, a mischievous smile on his face. "You know, I think we could totally make Egghead burst a vessel if we did it right at his doorstep."

Shadow frowned. "However, amusing that might sound, I'd rather not take a risk of my head possibly getting blasted off while I'm having sex, hedgehog."

"Yeah, I guess that could be a bitnerve-wrecking and kinda ruinthe mood," Sonic remarked, scowling a bit before brightening up again. "But, you know, if we got all the Chaos Emeralds and transformed—"

"We are not having sex at Dr. Eggman's doorstep and we are not collecting the Chaos Emeralds because of it either."

"You're no fun." Sonic pouted but grinned again when he got another idea. "—Or we could go to, _ah_ , Angel Island and try if we can get away with doing right at the—"

" _Sonic._.." Shadow hissed warningly. "Stop flirting with death and antagonizing the echidna. I'm not gonna help you reconcile with him again."

"But it's such a fun to rile Knux up!" Sonic protested as he straightened up again, glancing at the other over his shoulder.

Shadow only gazed at him, clearly unamused.

Remembering Shadow actually _didn't_ share his penchant for provocation, Sonic sighed and turned his head to face the wall again. "Well, what do you think is a good place to do it at then?"

"Any location where neither me nor you are at a high risk of injury—I don't particularly care for the details," Shadow replied, sliding a hand from Sonic's back to the hero's hip instead. "Your conditions?"

Sonic took a moment to ponder the question. "Nothing with people around. I don't feel like going full exhibitionist—or seeing our sex photos in every newspaper for all the following weeks."

"Oh, truly? You want _no_ people around?" Shadow raised a brow. "That's an odd requirement considering what your previous ideas looked like..."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and gave the other a grin. "Well, it adds excitement without the risk of us, _ah_ , getting documented—Neither Egghead nor Knuckles would _ever_ want to make any records of us having sex."

"That's a good point." Shadow nodded. "Though that doesn't mean, it still isn't a _bad_ idea."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You want something more _romantic_. I'll keep it in mind while I plan our date, let's say for—next Saturday?"

"If I manage to get a day off." Shadow agreed, sighing, the agent's weariness once again resurfacing.

Sonic frowned. It was obvious from Shadow's tone that he wasn't really expecting it to work out, however, Sonic couldn't say this belief was unfounded; the majority of their planned dates usually end up _not_ happening because of various villainous circumstances.

"Don't sweat it too much. I'm sure you'll find a way to convince the Commander, and if not—we'll just leave the date for another time, so don't worry." Sonic leaned backwards to nuzzle against the other, brushing their cheeks together in a gentle show of affection and reassurance, a small smile on his lips. "At least you're gonna look forward to it more then."

"I look forward to any opportunity to turn you into a babbling mess," Shadow replied with a smirk and once again moved his hand, Sonic barely managing to choke back a moan this time.

"Maybe you'd like to, _ah_ , step up your game a notch then?" Sonic teased, and rolled his hips into the other's hand for emphasis, relishing the sensation and noting the heat that had settled in his groin while they had chatted; not so close to finish but definitely too far to stop now. "After all, I'm still not a babbling mess like you wanted me to," he continued, peering at the other from the corner of his eye.

—and they were already running short of time too. He didn't really have a watch to check that, but he knew his gut enough to know that if he'd had a feeling it was the case, then it definitely _was_.

"You want me to step up my game?" Shadow asked. "Alright then."

A breath choked in Sonic's throat as Shadow's hand squeezed him, the black-furred body now once again pressing flush against him, the contact making his already heated body feel even hotter. Striped arms ensnared him, the dark digits caressing his body with gentle but purposeful touches while warm lips settled once again on his neck, right above his pulse, undoubtedly planning to leave as many red marks as possible. And Sonic could not but lean into the contact, tilting his head to bare his throat to the other's ministrations more, mouth gaping open as he breathed and moaned his pleasure. They both knew his neck was one of his favorite places to get kissed at and Shadow loved to indulge him this way.

O-o-O-o-O

" _Chaos, this is...amazing..._ "

Smirking against his partner's neck, Shadow continued in trailing a line of kisses up to Sonic's jaw. "I take it as that you're enjoying yourself."

"So much, heavens, _ahh_..." Sonic breathed, the hero arching his back to gain more feeling of Shadow's lips on his throat and more friction from the dark hand lower at the same time. "Shad, I think, _ahhh_ , I'm about to—"

Noting the sudden change of pitch in Sonic's voice, Shadow quickly moved his free hand to cover the hero's mouth to silence the oncoming cry. Even if the only thing he desired at the moment was hear Sonic scream his name as the hero's body spasmed in rapture, he knew Sonic did not wish to attract attention right now and it would be wrong of him not to honor his partner's wish for his own amusement.

The cry came barely a second later and with it the slim blue and peach body stiffened against him, muscles twitching in convulsion, as Sonic reached his climax and spilled into his waiting hand.

Slowly Shadow removed his hand from Sonic's mouth and instead wound the arm around the hero's waist, supporting his weight when his unwilling muscle contraction ended and Sonic, fatigued, sagged against him with a tired sigh. For a moment, Shadow only watched the peach shoulder heave, letting Sonic bask in the afterglow as well as regain his bearings.

Though, unsurprisingly, it didn't take Sonic long to break the silence, his breathing not completely back to normal just yet as he spoke, "Shad?"

"Yes?" The agent only quietly hummed against the peach skin, laying gentle kisses all across the other's shoulders as he waited for the other to say what was on his mind.

"I love you."

Shadow paused, surprised as he had not expected that would be what would fall from his partner's lips. "...Where did that come from?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes as he shifted into a bit more comfortable position in the agent's embrace. "Dunno. I just had a feeling I don't say it often enough."

"That's probably because of all the endorphins that are currently being released into your system."

"Shad, no science-talk now, _please_ ," he muttered, his lips briefly pressing into a thin line before parting to release a sigh, as he shifted once more to snuggle better against Shadow. "My brain is not ready to deal with that this soon after a _mind-numbing_ orgasm."

An amused smirk formed at the agent's face upon hearing the remark, though it morphed into something much more gentle when he spoke again, "...You don't need to tell you love me. I know you do." The agent pressed another kiss to the hero's temple, Sonic eagerly leaning into the contact this time. "And you surely know the feeling is mutual."

"Sure, I do." Sonic's lips stretched into a weary smile and he gently broke the embrace, twisting around to wind his arms around the other's neck to lay a quick kiss on his partner's lips. "Though it definitely feels nice to hear it once in a while..."

There was a loud knock on the door.

A bit reluctantly, though little surprised, the two separated and glanced at the bathroom door. A bit unsure, Sonic cleared his throat and called, "Yes?"

"Hey, boys!" The voice was a bit muffled because of the door, but they both could safely say it was Rouge. "Sorry to interrupt you but you need to finish whatever _naughty_ thing that you're doing right now. It's time to go."

"We'll be right there!" Sonic called and when he received no answer, he turned to Shadow, sighing. "Well, I guess that means the fun is over for today."

"It seems so." Shadow nodded, his expression conveying he didn't feel happy about this fact either. "We should get dressed."

The hero began to unwind his arms from around the other's neck, catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I guess we shou—Shadow?"

"What is it?" Shadow turned to gaze in the direction of where Sonic was looking, glancing at the only window in the room.

And saw that behind it was floating Charmy, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

However, before either of them could have done anything, the bee had already zipped out of sight. There was a heavy mortified silence until Sonic dared to broke it.

"...How much do you think he's seen?"

Shadow's lips pressed into a thin line. "Let's hope that nothing."

"And what if not?" Sonic asked, the tiniest hint of panic showing in his voice.

"I suppose you better prepare for explaining the birds and the bees to him then."

The cobalt hero looked thoroughly horrified right now. "Chaos, I never had to give anyone the talk."

Shadow raised a questioning his brow. "What about your brother?"

"I just gave him a book on these things. It definitely explained things better than I ever could—though I don't think Tails has read it yet."

Shadow hummed in acknowledgement of his remark. "You might want to try to find it, just in case," he announced as he gently broke the embrace and headed for the sink, picking up his discarded gloves from the floor along the way.

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic admitted, quickly searching the room locate in what part of his bathroom had his gloves ended up so he could make himself presentable-looking again too.

O-o-O-o-O

"Well, I guess that's a goodbye for now." Sonic sighed as they stepped out of the house, coming to stop on the front porch, the gentle evening breeze washing over them as they stood there.

"I'll drop by as soon as I can," Shadow promised and softly pulled Sonic into a last kiss, which the hero returned eagerly. However, it didn't last long; there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and they were once again reminded that the time was up.

The separated somehow reluctantly, both of them turning to gaze at the interrupting person. Hands crossed over her chest, Rouge gazed at them, an amused smile on her face. "You know, I think I asked you to leave me ten minutes, not take ten more."

"And I think I asked you to not drink," Shadow shot back; the reek of alcohol that hung to his colleague was weak but still noticeable to his sensitive nose, plus she was visibly _swaying_ even while just standing at one spot. "Seems neither of us did what the other asked them too."

Rouge was silent for a minute. "...Even?" she tried.

Not deeming the attempt as something worth responding, Shadow only sighed and turned back to Sonic, who had only silently watched the exchange. "Take care."

Sonic grinned. "Same to you, Shad. See you on Saturday!" he piped and, after giving his partner a last quick peck on the cheek, disappeared in a blink of an eye to find Charmy and do some damage control before the only sober older Chaotix member (aka Espio) had a chance to hear about it—most likely by bribing Charmy into silence with either ice cream or cake; after all, as long as person's mouth was stuffed with food, they didn't have the capacity to spread secrets...

Rouge tsked. "An orgasm later and you're still in a horrible mood." She let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess some kind of miracles even Blue cannot pull off."

"He should keep them for whatever the doctor's planning," Shadow commented as he descended the steps, Rouge falling into step beside him once he reached her. "It's not gonna be anything small this time."

"Uh-huh," Rouge hummed in agreement. "Though I'd appreciate him keeping it at least until tomorrow morning, I need my beauty sleep."

Shadow scowled at the blatant lie. "You mean time to sober up."

Rouge frowned at the unvoiced accusation. "I didn't drink much for your information."

"You're _tottering_."

"I'm drunk with love for Knuckles?"

"..."


End file.
